


Grade 1 Lady Killer

by nachtangel



Series: SouNagi Week [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, set near the time of the OVA i guess???, the whole crew is there at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtangel/pseuds/nachtangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 - Sexuality/Coming Out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grade 1 Lady Killer

**Author's Note:**

> What even is that title, I couldn't think of anything so just used something dumb Rin says...

By the time the fifth group of girls had walked up to Sousuke to ask if he'd like to join their game of beach volleyball or get some ice cream, the 3rd year was running out of ways to politely say no. He rubbed the back of his head as he let out an awkward apology to the two girls in front of him, explaining how he was here with his friends and made his way back over to his team mates.

"Man Sousuke, I've never seen a guy look so upset about having to talk to a pretty girl!" Rin slapped his back as he laughed, gaining a glare from his childhood friend. Before Sousuke could think of a way to reply the youngest of their group was suddenly in front of him, as bouncy as always.

"Maaah, Yamazaki senpai its not fair!! Why won't the cute girls come and talk to me! How do you do it? Teach me your ways senpai so I can win Gou-san's heart!" The younger Mikoshiba spoke at a mile a minute, holding onto Sousuke’s arm as he whined.

"Oi! I told you stay away from my sister you brat!" Sousuke watched quietly as Rin moved to wrap his arm around Momo's neck, putting him in a headlock, as he cried for mercy from his captain. They heard a laugh and turned to see Nitori and the Iwatobi team walking over, a bag of refreshments in their captain’s hand.

"Momo-kun...what did you do?" Nitori's voice sounded too exasperated for someone so young as he stared at his roommate.

"Nitori-senpai! I didn't do anything, I was just asking Yamazaki-senpai for advice because all the girls keep coming to talk to him! But then Rin-senpai got mad at me because I mentioned Gou-san!" They watched as Momo rambled again, turning their heads to Sousuke at the mention of his name.

"It's true, out of all of us Yamazaki-san has been the most popular among the girls, there have been several different instances where they have come to talk to him, despite the apparent failure of previous girls attempts." Sousuke tried not to glare as Rei spoke about him like a science project, rubbing the back of his head once again, hoping the subject would change soon.

"Yeah he's a grade 1 lady killer alright, must be some kind of crazy to not want all that attention, Sousuke. Oi! Haru! Once you're done lets race!" Rin laughs again as he takes a drink from Makoto, finally freeing Momo from his headlock and making his way back to their little camp they made, dragging Haru along. Momo runs after him exclaiming in a much too loud voice that he wants to race too, Nitori close behind trying to get him to re-hydrate before going all out. Rei follows asking much more politely than Momo if he could also join as he'd like to test his freestyle. Sousuke lets out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as the group moves away, successfully ending the conversation.

"Sou-chan? What's wrong?" He looks down to see Nagisa, his usual bright smile replaced with a look of worry and Sousuke finds himself at a loss.

"Ah my bad, it’s nothing" He finally says after watching the blonde for a little longer than necessary. Nagisa narrows his eyes a bit and Sousuke wondered if he'll call him out on the blatant lie. He doesn't and after a moment holds up a can of Cola.

"It's your favourite right?" Sousuke relaxes once again, taking the can with a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks" Nagisa's lips finally pull back into his signature grin at that and he grabs Sousuke's hand to pull him along to the rest of the group (and away from the nervous looking girls building up the courage to come talk to him, though Nagisa doesn't think he needs to tell Sou-chan about that).

* * *

It's close to midnight when Nagisa finds Sousuke sitting on the beach, he's tempted to make a joke about how he's the typical brooding lead in the dramas Rin makes them watch. He doesn't, Sousuke had been off, for lack of a better word for most of the day, though no one seemed to notice other than Nagisa. He had mentioned it to Momo during an ice cream run, but the boy just shrugged and said that Yamazaki-senpai was always pretty quiet. Nagisa wasn't convinced which is why he had looked for Sousuke after their late dinner. The other third years were studying (despite the younger members of the group's protests that this was supposed to be a holiday) and Rin, while hunched over a science text book, had said Sousuke had gone for a run. Nagisa had slipped away during one of Rei's study technique speeches and had finally come upon the the butterfly swimmer after searching the area around their hotel.

He watches him for a moment, taking in his bad posture, the way he's hunched over his knees looking at the sand rather than the ocean.  He watches as one of Sousuke's hands come up to grip his head, fingers momentarily pulling at the short strands of his hair before dropping back down. He wonders for a moment if maybe he should just leave him to his thoughts, but Nagisa has never been one to leave his friends alone when they are in need, so he walks over slowly, scuffing his feet in the sand to alert the older boy to his presence. He smiles a little when he sees Sousuke move his head a little towards him, taking in the sound and picks up his pace until he's by his side settling down onto the sand.

"Sou-chan found a nice spot, but you don't seem to be enjoying the view" The blonde looked out to sea, watching the way the moonlight reflected off of the water’s surface. The third year hummed in response, which was more than Nagisa had expected. He smiled and watched the ocean in silence, waiting patiently for his companion to do the same. It took a few minutes for Sousuke to glance up, there was still tension in his muscles, but Nagisa could feel him relax just a little as he watched the waves lap at the beach.

"Sou-chan was lying earlier right?" Nagisa spoke quietly, pausing as he heard Sousuke take a quick breath.

"It's okay, I'm not mad, I'm just worried....I don't like it when my friends are sad" Nagisa turned to Sousuke then, watching as the elder looked down at the sand again, jaw clenched and hands gripping each other tight. Nagisa smiled, hoping Sousuke could see him from the corner of his eye.

"You aren't crazy you know....what Rinrin said was stupid" The blonde paused, his voice softening as he looked back at the ocean.

"I don't like getting attention from girls, not that kind of attention....and that doesn't mean I'm crazy Sou-chan" Sousuke looked back up at that, finally turning his attention to the boy besides him. He almost found it funny how out of everyone, it was the mischievous blonde that had noticed his discomfort and for that he was grateful. While he was still confused within his own thoughts, the words Nagisa had spoken at least gave him comfort. Letting the tension fall from his shoulders he looked back at the ocean, breathing a small sigh of relief. He didn't think he'd ever seen Nagisa so quiet for such a long time (the boy could rival Momo on that front), but it was nice, he found he enjoyed his company.

Slowly Sousuke raised his hand, letting it settle in the blondes hair and ruffled it a little.

"Thanks...Nagisa." His voice was quiet and a little gruff but the boy in question could hear his sincerity and turned to look at him with his million watt smile.

"That's what friends are for right? Sou-chan~" He grinned as Sousuke rolled his eyes at the nickname, gently pushing Nagisa over into the sand. The boy was not discouraged and laughed, the sound of which made Sousuke smile, if only a little.

"Ah! Success! I made Sou-chan smile!" He scrambled back up so he was kneeling besides Sousuke placing his sanding hands on the elders cheeks.

"Sou-chan has a nice smile, you should smile more often!" Nagisa nodded trying to sound very serious, despite his own mouth pulled into a grin. Sousuke raised an eyebrow at that, letting out a small laugh and nodded.

"Okay" He agreed, if only because he made Nagisa smile just that much brighter. The younger laughed loudly and then leaned forward placing a light kiss on Sousuke's cheek. They both stopped, equally stunned by his actions, staring at each other with slightly wide eyes. Nagisa was the first to recover, brushing it off with a laugh, patting Sousuke on the cheek as he leapt up to his feet.

"Come on Sou-chan, Mako-chan is probably worried!" Sousuke blinked and nodded, willing the light blush he could feel heating his cheeks to disappear as he stood. He cleared his throat and briefly looked down at Nagisa as they both brushed the sand off their shorts.

"Yeah, it's pretty late" Nagisa nods and grabs Sousuke hand as he had done earlier in the day, leading him back to the hotel.

If Sousuke noticed the light blush on Nagisa's cheeks when he returns the gesture and squeezes the smaller hand within his own, he says nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Other then Haru I feel like Nagisa is one of the most observant of the group, he may be loud and bouncy and constantly in your face but I think he notices the small things without others realising. Coupled with the fact that he (in this instance) went through the same thoughts as Sousuke (tho much earlier in his life) I think he before anyone else would pick up on Sousuke's discomfort and the reason behind it. 
> 
> I just really love Nagisa comforting Sou and surprising him with how wise he is despite the obvious first impression.


End file.
